Kisses Are A Lover's Cure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just a love story with RookxOC and WhampirexOC. Rated T for kissing and making out, but nothing graphic.


**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: This story shows just how much Rook and Rachel love each other and how much Whampire and Sasha love each other. Also the song is just something I made up. Also, inspiration for this story were "Scooby-Doo: Music Of The Vampire" and "Batman Vs. Dracula" which belong to Hanna-Barbara and DC comics respectively.**

* * *

**Kisses Are A Lover's Cure**

Rachel and Sasha walked in the door after a really rough day at school. They had to put up with some insolent boys who were now nursing injuries from the girls' sharp karate kicks, were mocked by most of the other kids when doing their project which someone threw dirt at. The teacher still gave them an A and sternly told the students that they would be given failing marks if they pulled any more antics.

Then at lunch, they almost had two trays dumped on them but got out of the way in time and dished out more kicks in defense. Then, in the final hour of class, both had been tripped while walking into class and fell flat, their books and supplies spilling on the floor. The whole class had laughed and both girls got up and walked out, having had enough of their immature classmates. The teacher immediately sent everyone to the Earth lab, which no one liked, and then let Rachel and Sasha come pick up their things. After they gathered everything, they received their assignments and were allowed to leave early.

Rachel flopped in a chair with a tired sigh. "I am so exhausted," she said. "I can't wait for school to end."

"Me too," said Sasha, flopping down in another chair. "I can't even think straight. At least it's the weekend."

Rachel nodded in agreement. They could work on their assignments after a decent rest. So both girls went up to their rooms and went in.

"Sasha," said a deep voice and she looked up with a small smile to see Whampire waiting for her. "Bad day?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm really tired," she said and lay down on her bed, falling asleep, not seeing the Vladat smile as he had something special planned for his fiancée.

Rachel was ready to go to bed when she felt someone gently grab her and she turned to see Rook behind her and smiled. "I overheard you and Sasha," he said. "I know how to make it better."

"How?" she asked him.

Smiling, Rook surprised her as he kissed her mouth and then kissed down to her neck, making her gasp a little in surprise as he continued to place kisses on her mouth and neck while rubbing her back. Then he gave her a French Kiss that made her loose her strength as he then placed her on the bed and gently pinned her as he kissed her again. She let him as he rubbed her shoulders and then massaged them, making her moan in bliss.

"Rook," she breathed out as she was panting a little from her fiancée's display of love that was leaving her breathless. He kissed her mouth again.

"I love you," he said to her, kissing her again.

"I love you too," she said and met his kisses as they relaxed together and just made out. Rachel forgot about her rough day as she let Rook hold her close, resting her head trustingly on his chest and heard his heartbeat as he turned over so that she was resting on him with his arms around her and they kissed again.

* * *

Sasha had woken up a few hours later and changed into her pajamas, which were a black tank top and blue sleep pants. Sighing, she went and checked on her sister and saw both Rachel and Rook sound asleep and smiled at them before heading back to her room. But then, she thought she heard something.

"Hmm?" she asked herself and went to investigate when she heard soft music playing and a deep voice singing.

"_A beauty that captured my heart so dark,_

_With the voice of the singing lark,_

_Saved me from that dark place where I,_

_To escape and retreat I would hide."_

Sasha followed the sound until she reached Whampire's room and saw him in the middle of the room with a record player that was playing a song she didn't recognize. He then turned and spotted her and she jumped a little in surprise, but he just smiled and walked closer to her.

"_A girl who sees what is within,_

_Who's love I did win,_

_I couldn't love another one girl,_

_Since she is my world."_

Seeing that Whampire was singing and seemed to be singing it just for her, Sasha blushed and gazed down, but when she looked up again, she saw his eyes had become the hypnotic swirls and she stood there and her eyes mimicked his as Whampire walked backwards and motioned for her to follow. She did and Whampire grinned as she walked into his arms and he hugged her, gently blindfolding her and picking her up and laying her down on his bed as he then snapped his fingers and she woke from his hypnosis.

"Huh?" she asked and reached for the blindfold, only to be stopped by a hand and she tensed in fear. "Who?"

She then heard a familiar chuckle in her ear. "Who else, my angel?" said Whampire as he began humming before singing again, but softly in her ear.

"_Lovely as the night's full moon,_

_With fire like the desert dunes,_

_My wish for love is finally here,_

_Between me and you, my angel dear."_

Sasha wished she could see him as he was singing, but he didn't let her hands go as he leaned down and surprised her as he began kissing her shoulders, moving to her neck. She shivered and felt him let go of her hands and move to undo her blindfold. She opened her eyes in the candle-lit room and saw Whampire leaning down and kissing her neck again, gently holding her head back. "Whampire?" she asked. "What?"

"Shh," he said. "Just relax, Sasha."

She looked at him as he then kissed her on the mouth and broke off after a moment. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled. "Making you feel better," he said as he leaned closer to her neck and arched an eyebrow when she scrunched her neck up. "Sasha, my love, calm down. You know I wouldn't ever hurt you."

"Then why are you trying to get at my neck?" she asked, making him sigh and shake his head as he poked her in the side, making her jump and her neck became exposed again.

"I know how sensitive your neck is, my dear," he said. "So I believe you will enjoy what I have in mind."

Sasha looked up at him as he then sat down and leaned over her as he pinned her to the bed with his own body weight, but also being gentle. She looked up into his green eyes that were filled with love for her.

"Trust me, my angel," he said.

"I trust you," she said. "I guess I'm nervous as to what you have in mind."

He smiled. "Don't be nervous," he said. "Just relax and enjoy."

She wondered what he meant but then she saw him lean down to her neck and he opened his mouth and she grew very nervous, but then she felt something on her neck that felt long and warm and she tried to see what it was and saw him look up at her with his tongue handing out of his mouth as he then brought it back into his mouth and licked his lips. "Mmm," he hummed, smiling.

She looked at him. "Did you just…?"

She didn't get to finish as he licked her neck again, making her gasp and then moan as it did feel good. He kept kissing and licking her neck as she finally took his advice and relaxed. He then stopped for a moment and placed his mouth near her ear, his warm breath warming her and making her giggle a little as he started to sing the song again in a whisper.

"_A beauty that captured my heart so dark,_

_With the voice of the singing lark,_

_Saved me from that dark place where I,_

_To escape and retreat I would hide."_

"_A girl who sees what is within,_

_Who's love I did win,_

_I couldn't love another one girl,_

_Since she is my world."_

"_Lovely as the night's full moon,_

_With fire like the desert dunes,_

_My wish for love is finally here,_

_Between me and you, my angel dear."_

As the song finished, Whampire gently brushed some of Sasha's brown hair away from her lovely face and smiled at her. "How are you feeling, my love?" he asked.

"Better," she said. "What is that song you were singing?"

"A song I made for you, my lovely Sasha," he said with a grin. "I knew you had a bad day today and wanted to make you feel better."

Sasha smiled at him. "Well, it worked," she said and then he leaned down and she quickly pulled him down into a kiss, that he welcomed and hugged her. "Whampire, can I stay here with you?" she asked.

He smiled. "You don't have to ask twice, my angel," he said and held her close to him in a loving embrace as she snuggled into him happily as they kissed and fell asleep still kissing each other.

Kisses were indeed a lover's cure and Rachel and Sasha felt glad to have such wonderful men as their fiancées who felt glad to have such wonderful women at their fiancées.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
